


Cariño

by Mother_North



Series: Attraction [13]
Category: Figure Skating RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Dirty Talk, Emotional Sex, Locker Room Sex, Lust, M/M, No Lube, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 20:38:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18645682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mother_North/pseuds/Mother_North
Summary: Yuzuru secretly longs to hear this special word over and over again. He wants it to never lose its meaning and the warmth it holds.He is sure it is meant to be this way when it comes to Javier.





	Cariño

**Author's Note:**

> RPF disclaimer: this is a work of fiction and it is not meant to offend anyone. It is a product of author’s imagination only. All thoughts, actions and emotions described below have nothing to do with reality.

*

Yuzuru is clenching his teeth not to cry out aloud. He is wrinkling his brow, a thin sheen of perspiration visible on it. His vision is blurring at the edges and he feels trapped in this scorching moment, the surroundings fuzzy: the wall of the locker room (with a single crack snaking on its smooth surface), bright fluorescent light of the ceiling lamps – unforgiving and ruthless and the rough surface of the wooden bench underneath his white-knuckled fingers.

He is floating, losing any sense of reality.

A tiny droplet of sweat is sliding down the side of his neck, tickling his sensitive skin. Breathless whines and soft yelps are ready to escape him but he miraculously doesn’t let them to, every ounce of his willpower summoned not to make a sound, even though he feels like he is balancing on a thin rope above a precipice, ready to crash and burn any given moment now.

It seems Javier is simultaneously ‘too much’ and ‘not enough’ – inside Yuzuru’s oversensitive, quivering body and inside his wildly beating heart. He has flooded Yuzuru and everything around him with himself: the peculiar musky scent of his heated body and his tiny low grunts of acute pleasure. These sounds of forbidden ecstasy can easily make them being discovered and then, Yuzuru thinks, Heaven would fall down to Earth and their lives would become Hell. They have only these wretched fifteen minutes and it is a complete, undiluted _insanity_ – to indulge in each other in a deserted locker room like this, drunk on their lust and each other.

A threat of being found is what turns Yuzuru on the most, making him ache for more.

 

“What are you doing, Yuzu? Oh, fuck…We can’t do it in here... I don’t even have time to prepare you properly…I don’t want to hurt you…Damn… Just stop it, now…”

Javier’s face is glowing with a mix of arousal and embarrassment. Yuzuru is worrying his lower lip with his pearly sharp teeth, his chin held high, a defiant smirk twisting his sensual mouth.

Yuzuru doesn’t leave Javier a choice.

He is a madman perhaps but he doesn’t care a bit.

Yuzuru thinks that ten minutes may be turned into endless bliss which can make an eternity. In Javier’s arms he can sink into oblivion, he can stop existing for some precious moments, lost in pain and pleasure.

It is easy for Yuzuru to give himself away completely; to be taken and ravished and destroyed, to be turned into nothingness by the relentless rhythm of _his_ thrusts, to be worshipped by _his_ mouth and knowing fingers till the pain melts away into exquisite agony he has become addicted to.

Yuzuru grabs Javier by the wrist, taking two of his fingers into his mouth to lick with a well-rehearsed, measured motions of his deftly tongue. Javier is watching him slack-jawed, his pupils blown and breathing ragged from excitement.

Yuzuru starts impaling himself on Javier’s fingers excruciatingly slowly, his chest heaving as he is struggling to control the pattern of his breathing; the familiar burn of penetration is intensified by the absence of any lube except for saliva. He has never been so reckless before, he has never wanted _the sweetest_ of pain this badly before.

It feels strange but totally right at the same time.

Yuzuru stops only when Javier’s fingers are buried deep inside him. He likes having them in there, curled at just the right angle, so that they are making him shudder all over, so that they are making him achingly hard and leaking.

Javier grazes his prostate and Yuzuru is unable to fight back a chocked sob, his whole body tingling with sparkles of electricity, heat spreading from his lower back to the very tips of his fingers. He starts to buck his strained hips, desperately chasing the mind-blowing sensation which seemingly sets his whole body on fire. It is overwhelming and all-encompassing – touching this special spot hidden inside, this bundle of nerves that always makes him suffocate from the agonizing delight, lost in a state of sensual frenzy.

“Take me apart…Want you now”, he is whispering hoarsely somewhere into Javier’s sweaty neck, his hand closing around the head of his hard cock to tease and drive him up the wall even further.

Javier shakes his head and grins. He looks like someone who had been terminally ill and was suddenly told he was about to be miraculously cured. Javier is staring Yuzuru down with a scorching intensity, his darkened eyes clouded with desire, as if Yuzuru is the only known remedy to save him from a certain death.

Yuzuru bites Javier’s lip aggressively and sucks it into his mouth, thriving on a distinct taste of copper on his tongue, high on an anticipatory thrill overtaking his body.

He turns and arches his back, shamelessly proposing himself, his delectable ass in the air. Javier is hesitating, still afraid to hurt him in any way (though he is trembling from head to foot with arousal); he is always so careful and caring, often thinking for the two of them – not to say something he would regret later, not to let himself be caught into Yuzuru’s cunning trap of being the one who is constantly _guilty_.

“Please, hurry up, Javi…”

Javier’s caresses are like waves – licking the shore one moment, crashing against it savagely the other; he is moving _in_ and _in_ and _in_ with ferocious abandon, as if Yuzuru is the land and Javier is the ocean meant to swallow it up.

His strong fingers are bruising Yuzuru’s protruding hipbones. There are hardly any doubts that there will be some telling marks left in their wake.

 

A short dialogue which is probably to occur on the next morning is momentarily played out in Yuzuru’s mind.

_“Do you need help, dear? Are you all right in there?”_

_…A tentative knock at the securely locked bathroom door._

_“I am fine, mom! Don’t worry!”_

Yuzuru is sure that _she_ _knows_. They have studied each other well enough, after all these years spent in (disturbing to some) proximity. They are mother and son after all.

Yet he won’t open the door till he is safely dressed into a pair of tight pants and a black turtleneck with high collar. There will be some obscene traces marring the tender skin of his neck here and there – left by Javier’s insatiable mouth and teeth and fingers. He’ll have a succession of dirty images vivid in front of his mind eye, playing over and over again in all of their open indecency.

_Not that Yuzuru minds it at all._

 

“Harder…Harder…”

Yuzuru is gasping for air desperately, unable to breathe, his lungs burning due to the lack of oxygen. He feels as if he’s been sucked into a dark tunnel with no bottom, as if he is falling further down the hole with the speed of light, outracing any ability to think straight. Javier’s strong fingers are digging into the skin of his neck, squeezing remnants of sanity out of him, his whole being overflown with dizziness and ache for release so intense it hurts. Yuzuru’s heart is thumping and his mind is a complete blank.

It can be dangerous in terms of potentially triggering an asthma attack but Yuzuru doesn’t care about anything except for the incomparable feeling of weightlessness, his body seemingly defying gravity in its ascent to carnal heights. He is completely overwhelmed with the sensation of Javier inside of him, moving with passionate vigour, fucking him into a senseless and incoherent mess of _raw_ _pleasure_ , till Yuzuru is getting carried away, till he is seeing stars exploding at the backside of his closed eyelids.

Hot tears are welling up in Yuzuru’s eyes and a silent scream is torn out of his shuddering body. Javier’s hard thrusts become chaotic as he loses his rhythm, already too close as well. Yuzuru is contracting around him divinely and after a couple of final rough thrusts Javier pulls out a mere moment before coming all over Yuzuru’s perfect butt cheeks and lower back.

They are struggling to breathe, trying to regain any semblance of control.

Pearly droplets of sperm are glistening on Yuzuru’s milky skin. He touches them with his fingertips, bringing to his parted lips. He wants to savour Javier’s taste on his tongue.

Javier looks shaken, grabbing Yuzuru by his fragile wrist forcefully.

“Stop fucking with me, Yuzu…Less we’ll never leave this damned locker room and get caught…Is it exactly what you want?”

“No…I simply like the way you taste, Javi.”

Yuzuru licks his lips provocatively. He is all tease and glow, his eyes glassy and scarlet lips obscenely swollen. Javier spanks his perfect butt cheeks several times, his fingers digging into the tender flesh lustily before sliding teasingly in between to graze the twitching wetness.

Yuzuru shivers, drawing in a shaky breath.

“Too bad you haven’t filled me up this time…I love feeling it leak out of me…”

“Oh, fuck, Yuzu…”

Javier attempts to grab Yuzuru into his embrace, needing him close, wanting to feel his naked body flush against his but Yuzuru is always quicker. He disappears into a shower stall and Javier finds himself alone in a locker room, vague smell of their sex still in the air.

It is driving him nuts: the way Yuzuru strips him from his self-control and willpower, the way he always fails miserably to withstand the temptation.

Javier sighs heavily, simply sitting on the wooden bench silently with his back pressed against the cold wall. He is high on adrenaline and lust and his heartbeat is racing.

_What the fuck is this boy doing to me…_

Finally, he gets up to clean himself with his own t-shirt before shoving it into his backpack. He is in need of a hot shower too.

Closing his eyes, Javier lets his imagination wander for several blissful moments. He is seeing Yuzuru’s beautiful slender body under hot streams of running water: his criminally tiny waist, sculptured hips and long legs. Javier imagines falling to his knees in front of Yuzuru. He would make him moan and beg so that everyone would hear his sweet cries of pleasure as Javier would be taking him apart meticulously with his skillful mouth and fingers. He would swallow every drop and Yuzuru would be pleading him to stop but he wouldn’t.

Javier feels he is getting hard again.

He thinks he needs _to run_.

 

All dressed up, Javier leaves the locker room. He stops for a much needed cup of bitter expresso in the corridor, a coin-operated coffee machine helping to clear his thoughts a bit. He would have killed for a cigarette but Brian would have him skinned alive then. It looks like he might kill Javier anyway in case he sees him right now, the way his face is hot, glowing quite tellingly, curly hair disheveled.

Javier oozes sex and sex is in each of his pores. Javier sniffs his fingertips briefly and there’s Yuzuru’s heady scent clinging to them, making him shiver.

Javier turns his steps to the exit immediately.

He spots a black _Toyota_ parked outside the ‘Toronto Cricket Club’. Yumi is waiting patiently to take her son home after his practice session. Javier flashes at her his most disarming smile and she greets him with a nod of the head. He can sense her keen eyes burning a hole in his back all the way till the corner of the street.

 

Bus window glass feels cool against Javier’s forehead as he is thinking about Yuzuru on his way to his lonely apartment. His thoughts are plagued by the haunting images of sensual lips and amazingly flexible body and the way it feels to be buried inside its tight heat.

It is so easy to lose oneself in Yuzuru and with a sudden acuteness Javier realizes he has done exactly that.

He has turned into a slave of his body and _fuck it_ if Javier doesn’t find it to be a tad amusing, albeit definitely on a twisted side.

 

*

Yuzuru’s heard Javier closing the door of the locker room with a bang. Javier has left without risking joining him in the showers; too bad it seemed too reckless even for the two of them.

Yuzuru is tracing ‘petals of obscene flowers’ beginning to bloom across his delicate pale skin. He wants to make sure that they are real, as real as a dull ache between his legs. He is so sore right now but he loves the sensation because it reminds him of the way Javier feels inside of him – hot and pulsing, filling him up perfectly to the point Yuzuru can’t think anymore.

He recollects everything in the smallest details, fingertips flickering over his pert nipples teasingly: their discreet exchange of heated glances, their clothing falling to the floor ungraciously discarded without a second thought, Javier’s warm breath ghosting over his ear shell and his quiet whispering of words Yuzuru can’t fully understand.

These words remind Yuzuru of sakura petals flying in the air – they are beautiful but useless, caught by the gusts of wind to be carried away far purposelessly.

Yuzuru likes their bodies to do all of the talking instead but there is one special word he has learnt perfectly by now.

_Cariño_

Yuzuru knows there exists several ways of Javier saying it: while he is nearing his climax – drown-out and brokenly; while they are cuddling on the coach, only the two of them beneath Javier’s fluffy blanket – tenderly and almost reverently; when Yuzuru’s lips are pouty and he is like a spoiled child or a capricious kitten constantly craving attention – patiently and affectionately.

Yuzuru secretly longs to hear this special word over and over again. He wants it to never lose its meaning and the warmth it holds.

He is sure it is meant to be this way when it comes to Javier.

 

*


End file.
